


i just want you (for my own)

by natureal



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, i'm late, jaehwan is drunk, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natureal/pseuds/natureal
Summary: Jaehwan has a goal: to kiss the man that had his center of attention under the mistletoe.





	i just want you (for my own)

**Author's Note:**

> i am very late for all the Christmas celebrations. this is rushed and lightly beta-ed, so i deliver my apologies.

The sounds of bass boom Jaehwan’s ears, the music prancing around all over the room—a Christmas pop song that he knows, probably sang twice, but as of the moment he wants to mute his surroundings as his eyes land on a beautiful man, shining amidst the movement of multi-colored lights and around the amount of people wandering back and forth within his line of sight.

This man, who stands suave with a maroon turtleneck beneath his long black blazer and tight black jeans (his thighs are _nice_ , Jaehwan notes) had Jaehwan’s attention in more or less fifteen minutes, not that he’s busy acquainting himself with a flock of other drunk college students like how he’s supposed to. Good thing that his best friend beside him, Daniel, is not high maintenance as he silently observes the seconds that pass by in front of the two of them.

Daniel clears his throat, fingers reaching the mug of beer on the counter they’re leaning on and comments, “We look like losers. Should we be flirting with people or something?” Jaehwan scoffs a laugh, lightly shaking his head from the remark coming from someone who _has_ a partner.

“Say that to yourself, asshole.”

The taller had faked an offended expression, earning another scoff of disbelief from Jaehwan. Both of them drink a swig from their nth beer mugs and before they know it, it has been emptied and Jaehwan has been left alone after Daniel’s boyfriend, Seongwoo, invites him to a corner in the place. _Quite nice timing,_ Jaehwan thinks, now that he has felt the gentle blow of wind that tells him he’s alone while everyone is busy dipping into each other’s figure. However he disregards the thought, because now he has all the availability to stare at the marvelous man he’s— _where is he?_

Startled by the absence of the personification of beauty, his eyes roam the crowded room, jumping from one person to another, searching for the ash grey hair that he has been fond of for the short while he has been looking. It takes a while before he finds his muse once again, and he knows in the back of his mind that it _is_ rude to stare, but the man doesn’t acknowledge Jaehwan’s obvious presence or he’s pretending not to.

If someone has to stare back at Jaehwan, they could probably see the twinkle in his eyes, accompanying the little crinkles on the sides, making it palpable enough that he has no other concern for the wild buzzing of the party’s atmosphere, the whoops and cheers from the corners as a group plays a raunchy game of Truth or Dare. On usual occasions, Jaehwan would probably had joined the game since he’s a boisterous college kid that wants all the fun and challenge. But tonight is different, he’s weirdly collected, since he has a goal and a target.

 

Goal is: to kiss that man under the mistletoe.

 

He’s glad that he had noticed the plant—hanging from the innermost corner of the living room—a little earlier before the party became livelier and the number of people increased. He has seen a few visitors take their chances, kissing their companion under one of the symbols of Christmas, while he waits patiently for his chance as the night crawls on time.

It’s probably the effect of alcohol, boosting his confidence and making himself appear strong and bolder because when the area clears around his target, he immediately gets up to his feet and marches forward in wide strides until he’s faced with the guy.

The man skips a little backward from his position, startled by the chipping in of Jaehwan’s daring figure one ruler away from his face.

 

“Hey.”

 

_Fuck._

 

His voice is so sweet, _fuck._

 

Jaehwan wants to keep him talking, but his body is moving by itself without the command of his brain to continue a conversation. If he’s sober, he would think it is disrespectful to abruptly pull a person away, but he’s gotten enough of staring and he needs to start doing some action.

He’s thankful enough that the man doesn’t try to escape from his grasp while they make their way through a mess of sweaty bodies and empty bottles of soju littering all over their direction. When they settle below the mistletoe, they weren’t as pressed to other people unlike their past location from the middle of the room.

The man looks at Jaehwan in the eyes, confusion and concern written in his face and Jaehwan takes note of that.

“Look,” Jaehwan says, gulping down a huge lump in his throat before he reassuringly places his hand on the other’s shoulder, “I promise you I won’t do anything bad. I just want to say that you’re just too good to be true and I have been so caught up with that thought and…”

“And…?” The man is expecting, eyes filled with curiosity as he pursed his lips lightly across Jaehwan’s nervous face.

 

“…I want to kiss you.”

 

The hand he has been laying on the other man has dropped to his side as Jaehwan looks down on the floor in a quick second before his face has been lifted up, the man cupping his cheeks in between his hands as Jaehwan’s eyes trace back to a staring competition with the other.

 

“You’re drunk.”

 

Jaehwan wants to cover his face in full embarrassment, because he’s so sure that he’s red right now and the tips of his ears are burning (so does his insides, since he doesn’t know how many mugs of beer he has drank with Daniel) but the hands cupping his face remains steady, the distance decreasing as he feels soft lips press on his own and the both of them left it lingering for a few seconds before the man pulls not so far away, the close proximity still present as they both feel their calm and steady breathing.

Jaehwan launches in forward again, because the taste of the other man’s lips has stained itself on his, and he wants more of it. He could also taste the beer on the other’s mouth, but it’s strangely sweeter compared to his, so he kisses him deeper to taste more of the flavor, more of the man. One hand slides from Jaehwan’s cheek to his waist, the back of the man’s hands supporting Jaehwan while he responds more to Jaehwan’s kisses.

The man is the first one to pull back again and Jaehwan is speechless, because he does achieve his goal before the party ends perhaps later.

 

 

“Hyung,” the man whispers, chuckling as he pecks the tip of Jaehwan’s nose. “You didn’t have to ask. I’m _your boyfriend_.”

 

Jaehwan whines, a long _“Sewoonie”_ escaping his mouth and Sewoon concludes that Jaehwan really _is_ drunk, and he needs to take him home before he’s out in the center and doing close to scandalous things.

Sewoon slings and arm on Jaehwan’s shoulder, lifting his boyfriend to lead him to the couch located near the kitchen. “Ugh, Sewoonie, why do you even look so good tonight.”

The younger laughs. “You’re whipped,” he eyes the older from his side, trying hard to avoid bumping into someone as he makes his way.

As they settle themselves on the couch and Sewoon lets Jaehwan’s head rest on his shoulder, the older snaps. “Shut up. I wanted to kiss you under the mistletoe, okay.”

“You don’t need a mistletoe just to kiss me. I’ve told you that earlier,” he strokes Jaehwan’s hair, knowing well enough that it helps him sleep despite the loud background.

Jaehwan forcefully wobbles himself messily and whines again. “It’s different! It’s Christmas! It’s extra special! Both of us don’t even have a mistletoe in our own apartment complex! I wanted to experience that, you know!”

Sewoon could only shake his head and laugh again. “Alright, alright, fine. Reason accepted.”

Jaehwan slightly lifts his head to look hopefully at his boyfriend. “Kiss me again under the mistletoe, then?”

The younger could only taunt a smile as his hands press Jaehwan’s head back down to his shoulder again.

 

“Next time when you’re sober. Expect a mistletoe hanging on my room tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> late greetings to everyone! thank you for reading all of my ~~shit~~ weird musings.  <3


End file.
